


Frozen Peas

by Thing1andThing2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Spoilers, Omega Shiro (Voltron), One Shot, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, SHEITH - Freeform, frozen peas spilling all over the god damn floor, i'm not sure if this is pwp, that part was real for me and it was awful, the rest is fictional duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing1andThing2/pseuds/Thing1andThing2
Summary: Keith is left home alone and about to enter rut without his mate. Shiro is away on business, but knowingly calls as he figures whatever the other might get into is a lot less fun than their usual heat/rut activities.Keith is found in the unusual position of answering this phone call directly after a bag of frozen peas spills. He is distraught (to say the least) and full of longing, but nothing talking to his omega can't not fix.





	Frozen Peas

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Thing 2!
> 
> \---
> 
> This is my first time writing anything of this length in years. I'm very used to writing role-plays, and thought for some time now that my fan fiction days were behind me (despite how much I did honestly want to get back into it).
> 
> This is also definitely my first, maybe second time, of writing ABO! I've admired the trope from afar and read quite a bit, always wanted to contribute. Now here we are. I hope this is either humorous or finds something in your fancy, and it would be much appreciated if you comment or leave kudos or whatever you wish! //thumbs up  
> I am also open to continuing aspects of this fic if it may ever be requested. Thank you, and enjoy the show!

His hands were shaking and hurting, the kind of shaking-and-hurting-way he always chose to ignore when they got like this; black and blue with scrapes of pink and turned up skin—streetlights. The unhealthy habit and regular occurrence of a Keith about to start his rut, Keith with curled lips and a bit of snarling that made anyone who was actually smart back off. But he liked dealing with the stupid ones, the ones who would snarl and bare their knuckles back in times like these. 

The Alpha fumbled for the front light of his house, the one right after the squeaky door and “welcome” mat that was long torn up by the cat. He hoped he didn’t trip over the damn thing, actually. 

Keith eventually chose to abandon the light. He kicked off his shoes and threw off his jacket, but only in favor of grabbing his omega’s long cardigan to pull on as he passed the couch and shuffled towards the connecting kitchen. The sound of his feet slid across the hardwood, and chilled a vibration through his toes to his ankles when he met the tile. From there, he blindly he sniffed out the refrigerator and freezer. It made him only marginally happy that the cardigan covered the majority of the bruises he had acquired, but the stale scent of whom it belonged to burnt memorably, and longingly, in his nostrils like cooking rubber. 

It was another one of Shiro’s business trips that prickled at his skin, picked at their bond like a stringed instrument just slightly out of tune. The omega was careful to try and spread such trips out for the both of their sakes, but the universe always called at the worst times. Trip planning usually revolved around trying to be there for each of their weaker and stronger moments, their heats and ruts, and maybe even the times when they got the dumb idea (again) to try to conceive. Luckily, it hadn’t worked out yet, and those wild fantasies usually only lasted for a night and their wits returned by the morning. But maybe someday, who knew. For now, Shiro was gone for another two days for work, and then almost a final third for the plane ride home. He’d be returning in the wee hours, but that never stopped sweet to hot kisses, and appreciate, little nibbles that always occurred on the omega’s return. In the meantime, Keith could not stand being left alone by his muscular omega, a fact he may not readily admit, but most certainly showed as the days continued to stretch on. It’d already been three. 

He opened the fridge first, mostly to just stare at the meager food and beers that were collected there. Not for any reason; just to see if anything had changed as far as choices went, but nope. They needed more cereal, and the milk was almost bad. He’d just chug it with too-milky-coffee and the remainder of whatever blue-box-cereal commercial brand that was still balanced on top of the fridge in the morning. 

Keith closed that door, finally moving to the freezer and the friend he always needed. They didn’t even really eat peas that much, but there were always bags of frozen ones for bruises and maybe the odd dinner-date-at-home. Shiro usually cooked those, but sometimes the Alpha would jump in to play with a bit of fire. They were lucky that both of their asses looked good in an apron. 

His skin shivered in response as he fisted around for the bag he was looking for, shoving past a mostly eaten carton of ice cream or two when he finally found it, and more or less threw it onto the island just behind his back. With a pained groan, he turned to shuffle over to the sink and grab a day or two old glass. Filling it with tired, hollow eyes he watched the coldish water leak from the pipe. Keith only stopped when he heard a subtle thump, and a clatter of what sounded like a million frozen peas dropping to the floor. 

He turned around.   
Like “a million” frozen peas had dropped on the floor. 

Now his knuckles and face and back hurt, and he was black and blue, and he stank of musk and stale omega, and his eyes were watering—why were his eyes watering? The Alpha’s lip trembled as he slowly sank to the floor, sobbing quietly until it grew louder and louder and filled the sickeningly empty home. He needed to hug something, he needed to clean these peas, he needed to answer the phone that was suddenly ringing in his jeans’ pocket, he needed to put his dick in something-

He fumbled to answer the phone, sliding the “answer call” button with a begging-to-regain-composure finger.

“Hey babe, I know it’s late, but I just wanted to call you because I know your rut’s coming in an-”

“This sounds like a metaphor, and I wish it was, but I just spilled a bag of like, a million frozen peas on the floor, and I just really really want you home!”

The voice, that was his, that met his mate’s was at first a snap, snarled through red like a command that eventually broke at the end. That was typical for Keith, it was not any real anger. They both knew what real anger looked like on both parts. That was just all rut and a million spilled peas talking. 

The Alpha continued to sit on the cold floor and sniffle through his bruises, quieting only when he could practically feel the Omega soften and smile on the other line. The corners of his smile were that familiar, after all. Then, his tone came again, gentle and urging,

“Hey babe. I know it’s late, but I just wanted to call you because I know your rut’s coming in. Are you okay?” Patient and good, what not only an Alpha but what a Keith needed to clear his hot head in times like this. Shiro tapped his foot gently on the carpeted floor of the hotel he was in, on the other line, his smile most certainly there with brows turned upward, and the hand that was not clutching the phone holding the bicep of the arm opposite like the touch that wasn’t there. He did not want to talk about it either. 

Taking a few moments to feel his manners, his scent that was only there in memory and a clear voice backed by busy city noises in the fuzzy background, Keith slowly, carefully stilled, hand grasping a little tighter around the glass that was still held in his hand. The water inside wasn’t enough to chill the still stinging scrapes and bruises, but he chewed on his lip in favor of processing a patience that would yield focus. He breathed out, eventually replying in an equally soft, but dejected tone, “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just a bit rough.”

The rhythmic hmm that came from the other line let the now musk covered Alpha know his Omega knew exactly what was happening. They each had their habits, after all. Keith, in the meantime, shuffled on the floor to bring his knees up to his chest, subconsciously trying to cause friction as he awaited the Omega’s reassurance, because any other hormonal rage could damn wait. 

“Maybe you should head to bed, then. Clean up the peas in the morning. Has the milk gone bad?”

“Almost,” Keith heaved as he drew the knees he had just tucked close to chest away, easing up to stand. He left his glass of water on the floor, and instead simply leaned on the island counter, tilting his head into the phone as if that may bring the person he wanted more than ever to actually come close—close enough where he could rub his cheek and scent glands on him. “I’ll just have it with the rest of the cereal. But why are you up? Your body isn’t burning and stinking, is it?”

Shiro settled back on the bed of his room with a widening gaze, shaking his head and breathing a chuckle into the speaker. “No, I thought that was you.” The ‘yeah, don’t you know it,’ earned the Alpha another husky chuckle from his mate. “I do, actually. Yeah.”

“Home in another three days, right?” Keith asked as his jaws stretched in a yawn, but relaxed to hear the reply.

“Yeah, I’ll try to get back as soon as possible.”

Keith’s eyes started to become unfocused as he hummed back, thinking. Silence hung for a few moments as they both adjusted, the Alpha not even thinking of their sleeping place as Shiro sunk heavily more into his own, the smile fading somewhat. 

“I’ll stay up with you, you should get some rest, eventually.”

That seemed to bring the Alpha back as his gaze flicked to the phone, the corners of Shiro’s mouth turning up in the easy smile made specially for the scarred mate. “I will, I will.” And with a sigh, Keith finally did start towards their bedroom, navigating the gloomy living room and hallway with a stray hand, grasping blindly in the grey once he reached the cliche wall with cliche pictures to pause at the bottom of the staircase, and breathe in deeply. “I miss you.” The obvious was both the easiest and hardest for the Alpha as he took a small step up a single stair. 

“And you. All of you,” Although Shiro was thinking really everything, he simply breathed in a subconscious attempt to try and find the scent that was not there. The easy biologies of Alpha and Omega were predictable in that sweet way. 

“So do I.” Keith had climbed a few more steps, eyes flashing down to find the telltale signs of his body that he could not actually see in the dark. He pawed lazily at his front when he continued climbing again, “You said you’d stay on the phone with me?”

“Of course.” He could hear the Omega’s affectionate shuffle of his clothes being pushed around. It made his gaze soften and throat loosen, almost ready to play the taller man a small, innocently wanting whine over the phone. Shiro just chuckled again in response and tipped his head back while his hand slipped low.

“I’m glad to hear you’ll be getting some rest. You need it,” The tired businessman muttered while said hand felt over his tired slacks and pelvis. His eyes had already slipped closed as he languidly felt through his undone pants to his clothed hardness. “But I’ll be there when I get back, promise.”

“Mm, that’s all good by me.” Keith could feel it now, the way Shiro’s demeanor had shifted just the slightest over the line as his feet met the carpet of their upper level. He didn’t make any move to quicken his pace though, and continued walking at the same, appreciate shuffle he had started at.

Shiro let instincts play with his head ever so gently as he nuzzled the phone, his fingers digging past the briefs to find his cock and demurely drag his fingers over the skin, “I’m not gonna leave you like this, that’s for sure.”

“No, for sure not.” Keith agreed as he finally came to their bedroom and settled on their bed, falling back with a grip that was maybe a little too tight on the phone as he began to shuck his pants down. His ears hung onto every note of his mate’s breathing as he found what he wanted, mirroring the movements that he knew were practiced by his lover on his own body, switching from firmer to softer, just like how the Alpha knew he liked it. . 

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you hanging once I get in that doorstep, once you’re done with your nibbling and your kisses,” The teasing was fond and open from the Omega’s lips as he inched his pants and underwear down more to get better access, to raise his hips up in the air as if his mate was behind him and moving with and in him already. Shiro could feel every inch of him without Keith even being there. It made him smile wide and purr. 

Keith’s own reply was a mere growl from miles away, his teeth blindly moving with eyes long shut to bite into his mate’s cardigan so that he could better feel the scent of the other man on his tongue. He gripped his cock hard then, his body wanting the jump start even while he was still content to roll meekly on the sheets, and feel them wrinkle when he moved to lay on his side. He pumped his length earnestly now, while his mind buzzed with simple pleasantries and softness. The bruises didn’t hurt anymore, and he had forgotten about the peas on the kitchen floor as he made sounds with just himself in that bedroom of husky, wanting Alphaness.

“We can have ourselves in our favorite ways, eat cereal in bed, keep fucking and sleeping after.” Both Shiro and his Alpha tensed at the thought, the latter growling happily louder with the curse that came from Shiro’s lips. He wanted to give said lips small nibbles, to see them turn slowly bright, peachy red from the easy tan that they usually were. “Feel your….yeah...and in me,” Keith knew the words cock and knot rang in there if not for the Omega becoming momentarily distracted with his own pleasure, as he arched his hips from the bed, whining high. The Alpha whined right back in response, letting more good red, red like bitten lips and fresh mating marks, blind his senses and bounce back between reality and dreams where Shiro was pressed upon his skin, flipped on his belly, taking all of him and with sweat and moans at each thrust. Animalistic and love, all in one. He could feel his teeth just barely on the other side of the cardigan as he bit down harder, legs twisting to shift himself to a fucking position as he held the phone in one hand and his length in the other, humping at air and breathing in the body that was not there. His long hair was getting hot and sticking to his neck and cheeks when he inhaled and exhaled. 

“Fuck, Takashi- Shiro, fuck. Rut. You,” He groaned like a dog before biting back onto the cardigan that felt thick in his mouth. His hand was consistently tight now and edging tighter and tighter on his length, feeling it shift skin on skin.

Shiro could hear his mate enjoying himself as he continued to touch himself , breath catching on his throat when he swirled the stickiness on his fingers down his shaft, and he bit his lip. His eyes were still closed, and he could feel the warm, yellow glow of the hotel room around his body like it was instead that of the long-gone Alpha. 

“I’ll be home soon, Alpha, so soon. Just fuck- quit punching things for once. Think of me feeling you,” Shiro’s climax was in small gasps, whining high and low in the back of his throat at the blissful wave that overtook his body and as he just kept going, kept feeling and tugging his cock and moving his hips in dedicated thrusts, just like how he’d be going with Keith. Feeling his cock all in him, filling him, scent impregnating his lungs with complete rut and his own human desire to want to love and please the other man. The man he slept with and lived with and loved in every piece and way, turned on his belly or nestled at his side. He would feel his body spread wide for him, skin littered in the Alpha’s claims and marks, bringing him to the brink and over again and again because it was Keith’s time- Shiro was a wanting, appreciative man as he sprawled on the bed to fill his post-orgasmic head with overflowing bliss. “Alpha alpha alpha,” came in every barely-heard chant past his lips as he egged the other on.

Keith did not feel alone, not anymore. His body was already fitting into the puzzle piece that was his omega and the ever feasting rut that claimed his body in the most perfect ways; to thrust, to feel, to breathe, to breed, to be in control, to love the thing he loved most ten times over in the greedy, amorous way that one does. He could feel it in every fiber of his body, not just in the tangled sheets or his twisting toes, how his cock was eager and hard and leaking- how he was coming in thrusts that did not stop when he fisted the cardigan and felt the phone so much that his own sweat pressed back against his palm. He moaned unashamedly, hot and still not sinking fully into sleep even as he could tell Shiro was stilling over the phone, but still purring at the thought of those hips of Keith’s he knew were still moving and wanting. They never really did stop when he went into rut. 

“Y’feel good, Keith. You always feel so good.” Shiro eventually breathed from over the line, brows knit in concentration at the shuffling of the now dirtied sheets that his Alpha still romped about on. His own hand admittedly had not left his cock yet. 

“Just for you, babe, and you don’t need to do this for me.” Keith was already starting to thrust full on the mattress again, right where he had just been. His throat was tight and vocals rough.

“Want to, like to.” The businessman Omega merely hummed as his hand began moving again, but much gentler, like the way he would know Keith to be moving his own hand over his body, but not his hips. Shiro’s own hips still waved for friction in the air, swaying slightly. 

“Love you, I miss you. Can’t wait to have you home,” The feeling Alpha cooed, still tangled in sheets growing messy, body still moving. Comfort with a soft undertone of wanting and loneliness now chosen to be ignored for the time being.

Shiro would be home in two and a half days, instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on if you think Alpha and Omega should be capitalized or not. Just humor me, please


End file.
